


Everytime a demon falls in love an angel gets free will

by zephalien



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, So Married, True Love, crowley snuggling his angel bf like fuck god and the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: Nothing I've read so far was soft enough so I rolled up my sleeves signed up for ao3 and wrote this. I hope you enjoy it. It hurt to write but in a nice way.





	Everytime a demon falls in love an angel gets free will

It's funny when you think of it and Crowley was at the moment. 

Aziraphale was innocently pretending to nap leaning against him, a habit of the angel these days.  
They had settled into a certain kind of unspoken domesticity.

They barely spoke in the days after the apocant and when they did it was about food or wine or the sky. A memorable second or two was spent looking into each other's eyes when there was a particular color to the air one night that softened them both. It went on like that.

They moved Crowley's things. 

They started building a greenhouse on the roof.

Aziraphale stuck Crowley's naughty statue on a display in the front of his store.  
And on and on like that.

Crowley never asked,  
afraid to break the spell,  
and to his amazement it seemed Aziraphale was doing the same.  
Neither was ready to sort out what it meant but they knew they would no longer be seperated.

So, to him, for now, he felt peaceful.

But it was funny... when you think about it.

He denied Satan.  
Aziraphale had denied God.. or at least all of god's angels.  
It occured to Crowley quite suddenly that those were very different. 

He hadn't even denied God. 

He had only gotten mixed up. He had only ever been curious. 

Aziraphale said this isn't her plan at the air field, sure, but he must have considered the alternative.

He must have had to consider that it was.

And yet, here he was, whole and unharmed. On his own free will. 

It occured to Crowley suddenly that he had never taken a bite of that apple after all. Come to think of it neither did Aziraphale.

The thought drifted away from him easily with the kind of surrender of someone who stood before Satan the other day and lived to tell the tale.  
That's a later problem, he thinks to himself idly and then leans his head on Aziraphale and sighs displacing the curls. 

Aziraphale giggles and Crowley leans over and dips his head to kiss Aziraphale's lips matter of factly as if he had an appointment with Aziraphale's mouth that he was perfectly on time to.

Aziraphale giggled again and eyes closed reached for him.

And Crowley fell.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this i encourage u to comment bc its literally the first piece of writing ive shared in like maybe 7 or 8 years so im ... nervous


End file.
